Twilight—50 Years Later
by pirate-vampire
Summary: This is about Twilight... and what happens after Breaking Dawn has long since passed. I introduce my own character, but don't worry, the Cullens are still there! Read & Rate & Feedback would be appreaciated! Thanks!:D
1. Chapter 1

_**Twilight—50 Years Later**_

_Part I_

I placed my tray flatly on the table, sitting next to my new companion Steve. He had light blue eyes and a dirty blonde fauxhawk. I had to giggle to myself about it when I first saw him. I just couldn't help myself. It wasn't like he didn't look good with the fauxhawk, he did, but it's just that I've had friends with Mohawks at my other school, and they hated those with fake Mohawks, also known as a fauxhawk. I giggled to myself again.

Onlookers stared at me as I took a bite from my cheeseburger. It was probably my purple-colored hair and matching amethyst eyes that was beguiling their attention. If not that, my nose and ear piercings and heavy eyeliner would make them stop to stare a while longer. I took little notice, already accustomed to miscellaneous ogling eyes. I wondered if Steve laughed at me, too. I wouldn't blame him, considering I laughed at him first.

I took another bite, this time taking in my surroundings. The walls were short, stumpy, cramping the few students inside a squeezing cage. My claustrophobia was starting to creep up inside me, so I focused on something else.

My eyes scrutinized other sets of eyes, all staring back at me. They were assorted widely in all shapes and sizes. From small to big, Emo to Preppy, any sort of stereotype, you name it, they were all here.

I planned to search every face of each student, but I came across a certain table—I couldn't keep my eyes off of it.

"Hey, Steve," I called, though I didn't look at him.

"What's up, Brooke?"

"Who are those guys?"

He shifted his look on the table I was gesturing to, and immediately, his face looked like he expected this conversation. "Oh. That's the Cullens. They're…not normal. They mostly keep to themselves, really

"The blonde one"—I immediately looked at her—"is Rosalie Hale. The big scary guy next to her is her boyfriend, Emmett Cullen."

"Boyfriend?" I asked incredulously. "But I thought you said—"

"They're not related. Dr. Cullen and his wife, Esme, adopted them both. I know, it's weird, but that's how it is."

"Oh." I looked at Rosalie, a gorgeous blonde, a beautiful, stunning…well, not a high school attendant, it seemed, but a stunning person. Son unbelievable stunning! I envied her straight away. I didn't know what came over me, I was glad with how I looked, but she made me doubt my confidence in myself. Her boyfriend Emmett quite frankly terrified me, but he had that appeal of unreal beauty to him as well.

"And the couple next to them," Steve continued, "is Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale. Jasper and Rosalie are twins. They are the only two pairs of sibling that are actually related in the Cullen family."

Alice looked like a magical fairy in human form. A weird, eccentric, lively one at that, but a fairy, nonetheless. Jasper smiled at her, perfectly at ease with his surroundings. Both looked advanced in their looks, way above average around here.

"And that one," he sighed, as if utterly bored, "is Edward Cullen.

"Have you introduced them before?" I questioned at his monotonous tone.

"Nah, it's just that they've been the focus of the school ever since they arrived."

"I can see why." I stared on at Edward, his wild hair tousled flawlessly on his head, his lips curved tenderly on his face; the sight of him made me gasp. He was beautiful.

"Don't get too hung up on him, Brooke."

"What?" I wasn't paying any attention to Steve.

"He's taken."

"_What?_" I asked, my voice a little bit higher than I intended it to be.

Right then, I saw a brunette walking gracefully toward the Cullens. She was breathtaking! Her eyes were a bright amber, her clothes in the latest fashion. Everything about her oozed perfection.

"That's Bella Swan. She's with Edward."

I looked at her, then at Edward, and then at the rest of them, at Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett. They were beyond normal or abnormal. I just couldn't descripe them. I couldn't describe their golden eyes, or their pale, white skin, or their flawlessness, or their uneaten trays. I just knew they were different, somehow.

"Damn!" I yelled in impulsiveness and frustration. "They're…just…ugh! Perfect!"

"Don't worry. Not all of them are, y'know. Specially Bella. She doesn't get along with anyone except her family. She's always uncomfortable around us." He paused. "Well, they all don't get along with us," he amended, "but that Bella girl's just weird. Every time she looks at someone, she goes furious and tense. It's kinda scary."

"Well that's just weird."

"Hey, Steve," said a voice from behind me.

I turned around to see a tall, tall, _enormous_ boy, russet skin, chocolate brown eyes, and a wide smile. Well, he wasn't an Edward, but he was cute.

"Hi, I'm Brooke," I greeted, taking out my hand to shake his.

"Hey." When his hand was in mine, I felt a volcano erupting on my skin. His temperature was extremely, inhumanly high, as if he had a fever!

"Brooke, this is Jacob Black. Jacob, Brooke."

"Nice to meet you," I said in the sweetest voice imaginable.

"Same here," he smiled. I couldn't help but to smile back.

"Jacob." This voice came from across the undersized cafeteria room, a small, wise, soft voice. I looked to the direction of the voice to find a brunette-haired girl, a sophomore, I thought, with mud-colored eyes and an angelic face. She reminded me of Bella Swan, except her eyes weren't that odd topaz that the Cullens shared.

"I gotta go. See you guys later." Jacob bolted from the room with the brunette at his side.

"Renesmee Swan," Steve said, not needing me to ask. "She's Bella's younger sister."

"And let me guess, she's with Jacob." It wasn't a question.

"You got it," he smiled. I think you'll love this place, Brooke."

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "Uh-huh."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Twilight—50 Years Later**_

_Part II_

I came home after that tiring day of school. I had to stand up in front of every class I arrived to, announce my name, and tell the uninterested class a few things about me. It was stupid and pointless; nobody cared what I had to say—I know I didn't. I just wanted to rest my head and sleep the entire day, but the teachers wouldn't just let me do that in peace just yet.

My room was the first place I would go to, but after my constant gazing at the remarkable family at their lunch table today, I didn't have time to finish my plate, so I headed straight for the fridge. I made myself a humungous sandwich, piling it with as much things from the fridge that I could find, until it threatened to fall apart.

I was about to shove the monstrous thing inside my mouth, but someone's dirty football knocked it over before I had time to grab it. I stared at the pile of muddled food on the linoleum floor, watching in sadness and horror and infuriation. Then, I turned my eyes to the cause of it all. Right then, I saw Chad, my stupid brother, laughing his ass off like he'd just pulled the greatest prank on Earth. I forgot I even had a brother, failing to remember that he was coming back from college for two entire weeks.

"You..._jerk!_" I ran after him, pushing him to the ground while he was still laughing, grabbing a couch pillow and knocking the life out of him like there was no tomorrow. I decided it wouldn't be enough to kill him, so I tried to suffocate the bastard, forcing the pillow on his putrid, mocking face until he stopped breathing and died.

"Brooke! Get off of your brother!" I heard my mom shout. Of course, I didn't listen. I wanted to be a murderer like I've never wanted anything else in my entire life. Mom suddenly pulled me off and Dad came in to help Chad up. I rolled my eyes.

"Brooke, what's gotten into you?" Dad asked, his eyes shocked and livid.

Chad breathed in furiously, inflating his lungs to its maximum capacity and did so for several breaths until he stabilized. After that, he restarted his laughing. "You should've seen your face, Brooke. Man, that was classic!"

"What happened?" Mom let go of me, then turned me around to look into my eyes.

"He knocked down my sandwich! Look at the kitchen floor! It's all his fault!"

"All right, both of you, enough. Chad, shut up and clean the floor." Dad forced him to stop laughing with a tight grip on the shoulder. "Brooke, help your brother."

_What?_ "But I didn't do anything!" I screamed.

"I don't care," he clarified. "Clean up the mess."

That was just great. I was so incensed that I attacked Chad again. I knew I had anger issues. I went to anger management back in my old town. So far as they knew, I was cured. I was such a liar.

They sentenced me to my room, so I was kind of glad I didn't have to clean up the mess, but they grounded me for two weeks. I was okay with that. It wasn't like I had anywhere to go or anyone to be with, anyway. Through my window, I saw Michael arrive, and shortly after him, I saw my grandfather's car come into the driveway. I rushed downstairs to greet him.

"Gramps!" I ran up to him and gave him the biggest and tightest bear hug when he came through the door.

"How's my little Brookie?" he asked, his voice was still as strong as the last time I heard him, which was at Gram's funeral. I could see his salt-and-pepper hair turning into a solid gray, his wrinkles creasing even deeper than the last time; but he still looked as healthy as an ox.

"She's been better. I'm so glad you're finally here, Gramps. Today wasn't anything special until you arrived," I complimented.

He kissed me on the forehead. "Today was your first day of school, wasn't it?" He sat down on the couch and patted the cushion beside him, signaling me to join him. "Tell me all about it," he smiled.

"It was okay, I guess. I made a friend, at least. His name is Steve Brezinsky. He had a friend named Jacob, but that's all who I really talked to."

"You have a lot of guy friends, don't you?" he asked suspiciously.

"Well, I can't help it. None of the girls like me, so I'm stuck with the guys."

He chuckled. "You'll get used to Fillmore High School. I'm sure things aren't so bad. I remember my high school years weren't the greatest, but I had spectacular friends that made it better."

"What kind of friends?"

"Gosh, I hope I can remember that far back. One of them was...was... Well, I've forgotten their names. High school was pretty tough on us. I remember when one of my friends got into a car accident with...with someone. What was her name?"

"Whoa. Are they okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, yeah. Of course. Lucky thing it wasn't big." He got up, looking around for something. "I know I left it here somewhere."

"What're you looking for, Gramps?"

"I'm wondering if Jason still had my yearbooks. I know it's not in my house. There's too much junk in there already, so I made your dad take it. Jason," he called.

"Yeah, Dad?" Dad came in with a spatula in his hand. I could smell the aroma of the feast they were making for this little family reunion. I could smell the lasagna, the barbeque, the Cesar salad, all emanating from the kitchen. Mmm. It made my mouth water and my stomach yearn for a taste.

"You remember where you put my yearbooks?"

"Hmm..." He turned around, searching for potential areas where he might have placed them. "Look in that bookshelf over there. That's where I put all our yearbooks, I think." He finally turned to me. "Behave yourself, Brooke."

"Hey, give the kid a break," Gramps defended, and I smiled. "Today was her first day of school. She needs time to adjust. She's just a teenager."

"A teenager who tried to suffocate her brother."

"Dad!" I scolded.

Gramps looked at me, and I immediately felt ashamed. "Well, maybe the boy deserved it. Now go on and keep cooking. You can't expect me to wait any longer." With that, my dad went back into the kitchen to finish making our dinner.

I stood up to help him take a few yearbooks out. "Thanks, Gramps."

"Anything for my little Brookie. Now, I don't want you to get into that habit again."

"I know, I know."

"There we are," he said finally, sitting back down on the couch. I accompanied him as he searched through the yearbooks for something specific. Most of the pages were still in black and white except for the senior pages.

"Mike Newton," I said, pointing at his senior picture. "You looked so good back then, Gramps."

"Hey, I still look good," he joked, and we shared a laugh.

"You kinda look like Michael, Gramps. Ooh, look at that one," I said. "She looks like she's in shock," I teased.

"Lauren. She used to be friends with my old girlfriend, Jessica Stanley," he remembered.

"Yeah? What was she like?" I asked.

"She was nothing like your grandma, of course, but she was one of my good friends. Until we broke up, that is. I wonder what she's doing now."

"Dinner's ready!" I heard Michael call out. I was too busy sulking in my room to welcome him home. He was the brother I didn't loathe.

We got together at the dinner table, sharing stories from the college boys, and remembering the good ol' times when life was a little less harder. We recalled the days when Gramps was a child, when he first met Gram, what funny things happened at the hospital where my dad was born, and what enjoyable things my brothers get to do in their new dorms. We also talked about Michael's new girlfriend, and Chad's failing grades. Ha. Then it was my turn to share my first-day-of-school story to the rest of the family. So then I did, telling them what I already told Gramps.

"Anything else, honey?" Mom asked, looking at me as if Steve was all of a sudden my bad-boy boyfriend.

"Uhhmmm..." I thought for a moment, wondering what else I could share with them. Then the marvelous-looking family came into mind. "Oh, yeah. I saw these weird people at school today."

"Brooke, when you're in high school, everyone's weird. Even you. Don't worry. College is even better," Michael said, grinning.

"No, but they were really different, like, perfect-different. They're all going out, but they're all siblings."

"Yeah, right," Chad doubted.

"Seriously. The Cullens are perfect and bizarre like that."

Gramps noisily put his fork down, staring at me. "Did you say 'Cullens'?" he asked, his voice grave and lost into a recollection of memories.

"Uh, yeah. You know them, Gramps?"

"Well, I remember I knew a couple of kids by that name when I was in high school. Yes," he said his voice far away from the present. "I remember them. Isabella..." He looked back at the faces on the table. "I went to her wedding, and that was the last time I saw her. Married, fresh outta high school. I never knew her to be that kind of girl, married almost right after graduation, but if you're talking about the Cullens that I'm thinking about, then I guess I don't blame her. The Cullens were the talk of the town, back when I lived in Washington. And so was she. The new girl from Arizona. Yes, yes, I remember."

"Maybe that's their grandkids," I suggested. "Would the Cullens ever think to adopt?" Steve had said that Dr. and Mrs. Cullen had foster kids. Maybe Gramps knew Dr. Cullen's parents, and maybe we could make some sort of generation party for them.

"The Cullens _were_ adopted. That's what made them so strange."

"It must be them. But they're like...really gorgeous, Gramps. They adopted some good-looking people. There's this Bella girl. She's like, a model, or something. And her boyfriend is perfect! Ed—"

"Bella? Did you say Bella?" he interrupted frantically.

"Why? What's wrong, Dad?" Mom asked, concerned.

"What's her last name?" he asked me, not paying attention to my mom's worried question.

"Well, she's a Cullen, but they adopter her. Her name's Bella Swan."

"Bella Swan? Now, that's...impossible..." He drifted off, reminiscing something untold. "Come with me, Brooke."

He led me back into the living room, leaving the others with wide, confused eyes, and then he sat down on the couch again. When I sat next to him, he was already flipping through the yearbook's pages, searching intently for something.

"There she is. Isabella Swan."

"What? Is she Bella's mom or something?" My incredulous eyes looked at the picture. He was right. That was impossible. The Bella Swan in my grandfather's old high school yearbook was the same Bella Swan that was in the cafeteria earlier today. She didn't look another year older, and that was definitely impossible. Somehow, the Bella Swan that I saw was much more gorgeous and pale than the picture showed, and she didn't have those brown eyes anymore. Contacts? "Gramps, that's the same exact Bella I saw at my school today..."

I flipped frenziedly through the book, hoping I wouldn't find what I was looking for. But there it was. Edward Cullen and Alice Cullen, looking just as they did at lunch. I looked at his junior yearbook, and I saw Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper. They were all there, not one day older, not one wrinkle, not one gray hair. Perfect. What did that mean?

"I always thought the Cullens were different, but I knew Bella was just an average girl. I had the hugest crush on her, I remember. Then she met Edward, and then they got married..."

"Does Bella have a sister named Renesmee?"

"No. Bella was an only child. Her dad was Charlie Swan, Chief of Police in Forks. I've never heard of that name before. But...Bella was so normal, until she got involved with Edward... What did he do to her?" he wondered.

"I don't know." _But I'm going to find out_.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Twilight—50 Years Later**_

_Part III_

The next day, I was already anxious even before the bus stopped and dropped us off at school. I was nervous—I didn't know what the Cullens were, which honestly scared me a little. I tried not to have those topics in my thoughts, just going on and on about everything immaterial and inane that passed through my mind. I had to keep it busy; lest I would think about something I wasn't interested in contemplating about.

"You okay?" Steve asked me, sitting on the bench next to me with his lunch tray on the table, his fauxhawk still on his head. If it were any other day, I would still have giggled privately, but today wasn't one of those carefree days.

"Uh, yeah. Sure. I just..." Would I tell it to Steve? Who could I trust with this inexplicable secret, though I had nothing to do with it? It wasn't even my secret to tell, I couldn't just expose it to anyone I thought worthy of it. "Nothing. I'm just tired."

"You look a little worn-out. You get any sleep last night?" Steve took a bite of his pizza.

"Nope. None at all, actually. I gotta go. I'll see you later, Steve."

"Alrighty then."

I waved him good-bye, then stepped across the cafeteria to the one table I never thought I would be directed to. I wasn't really planning on doing this, but my impulsiveness got the better of me. I kept my thoughts as simple as possible. No, that was an outright lie. My head was hysterical.

_Don't do this, don't do this, don't do this_, I screamed inside my head like it was a chant.

As I walked to their table, Edward Cullen looked up. _Omigod, he's looking_._ Why am I doing this, I shouldn't be doing this, I shouldn't be doing this, I'm stupid for doing this_. Then, Bella looked up, and her body became rigid. She held onto Edward's hand tight, and he seemed to soothe her with inaudible words. I wasn't even sure he was speaking. Her eyes were dimmer than when I last saw her a few minutes ago... _She looks like she's about to kill me_._ Omigod, what if she does? What if she's like, a killer or something?_ Edward suddenly tensed and looked gravely into my eyes. _What if everyone on that table wants to kill me? Why am I doing this? It doesn't make any sense_._ Gramps doesn't make any sense_. _Maybe we're both crazy_.

I slowed my steps as I got closer. All of their eyes were on me now, looking curious and mad at the gap I was sealing between us. I didn't think of what I was going to do; I was cursing myself too much to think of it.

"Hi," one of them said. I looked to her direction to see it was Alice Cullen.

"Uhm, hi. I'm Brooke. I was wondering if I could talk to Bella for a moment." _What would I say to her? What would she say to me? Seriously, why am I doing this?_ I almost completely decided to turn around. I think I almost did. I saw Alice looking at me with impassive eyes, as if she wasn't really looking at me. Everyone else was looking at her, and so did I. I wondered what was wrong with Alice. It was as if she was sleeping while her eyes were open.

"May I ask why?" Edward asked politely. His voice was so smooth and feathery and formal. I wondered how old he was... I immediately took that thought out of my head. _Blah, blah, blah, blah_, I repeated, trying to take that out-of-limits thought out from my head.

"I just wanted to talk... Uhhm..." I never really had a solid reason for taking her away from her family to chat. What was I thinking?

My impetuosity was finally tired with my stalling and avoidance, so I just threw something out that would give them a little reason as to why I wanted to talk. "My name is Brooke New—" _No!_ _Shut up, shut up, shut up!_ "New...man. Brooke Newman. I already said my name... I'm not sure why I'm doing this. I think I'm just going to leave now."

I turned around, and as I did, something cold caught my arm, making me shiver instantly. I turned and saw Edward behind me, pulling on my arm as gently as possible.

"Is there something you'd like to tell me?" he asked calm and collectedly, as if he was trained to do that in hectic situations.

"Actually, I just wanted to talk to your girlfriend. You think she'd like to talk to me, or is she just going to keep looking like a beautifully sedated bear finally waking up and wanting to attack?"

He narrowed his eyes at my sudden sardonic words.

"Sorry, that was not me. I'm regrettably impulsive, sometimes. I don't even know what I'm doing."

"Why do you want to talk to Bella?" he asked.

"Actually, I don't really know, but I'll tell you when I get that figured out." I took my arm from his grasp and walked back to Steve.

"You are one brave girl, you know that?" Steve informed me.

"Why?"

"Because you did the one thing no one else would do. What'd you talk to them about?"

"To tell you the truth, I was just babbling. Sometimes I act before I think... I didn't know I was going to do that, I swear, and I don't think I'll do it again anytime soon."

"Well, brave you are, Brooke."

I smiled and turned around from the Cullen table, the mortified feeling finally sinking in. _That didn't go so well_. _Maybe I should just let this go_._ I must've looked like a freak to them_._ They must know that they're the freaks of the school, but the others haven't seen me in action like the Cullens just did_._ I would be the freak rather than them_.

The day went by normally; I didn't get caught for sleeping in the remaining classes, I received homework I probably wouldn't do until it was way past the due date, and then it was finally time to go home. Michael said that he would pick me up after school instead of letting me catch the horrible bus, so I waited by the student parking lot.

I just stood there on the grass, waiting innocently for my brother, when I saw Edward coming towards me. It looked like an impossible dream, him walking to me. There must've been someone behind me that he wanted to talk to, so I just looked away and continued waiting.

To my surprise, he wanted to talk to _me_. Weird.

"Brooke," he began. Whoa. The sound of my name through his lips sounded like a melody. "Are you sure you've nothing to say?"

"Look, Edward, really, I'm just a blonde with purple hair. Does it look like I could possibly know what I'm talking about?"

"I certainly can't figure you out."

"Good. Let's just leave it that way." I turned around, not exposing my red face to his beautiful eyes. _Or else something bad will be the result if I spoke what's really on my mind_.

"What was that?" he asked.

"What was what?" I twisted my face to look at him.

"What was it that you just said?" he reiterated impatiently.

"I didn't say anything." I scoffed. "Unless you read my mind. Heh." I thought about that for a moment. What if he could read minds?_ Oh, God, that would mean he would be reading my mind right now!_ _I should keep quiet_. I looked at him, my head utterly empty of thoughts. He looked back at me in horror, like he was watching an accident happening right that instant. _What the hell am I doing? Of course he can't read my thoughts!_

"What? You keep staring," I told him.

"Oh. Sorry," he apologized, still looking fixedly at me.

_Hmm_. _But what if he could read minds? That'd be interesting_... _Edward Cullen, if you can read my mind right now, stay_. He didn't move. I laughed at my own silliness inside my head, but I couldn't wipe away a smile that came across my face.

"Is that all?" I asked. "Why are you still here?"

"I'm not sure," he admitted slowly.

"Okay," I said even slower, wondering if he understood that. "You should get back to your car. Your girlfriend looks a little antsy."

He turned around at my command and left the parking lot with Bella in the passenger seat. I saw Renesmee in the back with Jacob. I was surprised that Jacob wasn't one of them, since he was so involved with their family.

Michael finally arrived and instead of driving straight home, he told me that he'd take us both on a tour.

"You don't even know where you're going."

"Even better. That way, we'll know every bit of this place, and how to get out."

"So, why didn't you bring Stacy?" Stacy was Michael's two-month girlfriend. "She didn't want to come?"

"She couldn't. Her mom's in the hospital, so she said next time."

"Well, I hope I get to meet the lucky girl."

"You will, soon enough. Have you decided what college you're going to?"

"Ugh," I groaned. "Don't even talk about this."

"C'mon, Brooke," he urged. "College is important. You should at least know what you want to be once you're at that point. You're almost as senior."

"Michael, that's the thing. I don't know. I can't do anything to save my life, my grades are as ugly as Chad's face; I have no particular talent. Saying I have a successful future is like saying you're not completely clumsy. I can't even draw. I suck."

"You'll find out. Just don't go looking for it. It'll come to you."

"If I became a murderer—"

"No."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Twilight—50 Years Later**_

_Part IV_

The trees and grass were soaked with last night's rain, making a squashing sound as I stepped on it with my black rubber boots. The mud covered most of my ankles, so I was glad that my boots reached up to my knees. I walked slowly, with cat-like slyness, with acute precision of what angle my target was in. The deer had just about turned into an adult, it seemed, with sturdy legs, a puffy winter coat, and sharp senses. He heard me coming from the moment I decided to pursue him, just waiting for my attack. Little did he know, my attack would be from afar. I chose my weapon as a bow and arrow, since no one would trust me with a gun, not even just a measly BB gun. I was proficient in shooting arrows, practicing since I was a little kid. Gramps used to own a sporting goods shop back in the day. I've been known not to miss my aim when it came to deer hunting. I knew it was because my mind would be completely deprived of thoughts. They would only get in the way and hold me back, so I completely let all thoughts go and my mind would be wholly silent.

I took one more step, then positioned my bow, loading my arrow. I pulled the string back, waiting for the perfect moment. I shot, and off he went. I got the arrow close to his neck, so he wouldn't be getting too far ahead. I chased after him, the small drizzle of rain pouring on my head as I came out from under the exposed forest. He was slowing down while I was speeding up. I took another arrow, then shot. Before I let go of it, I heard a distant cry from a bear from faraway into the forest, ruining my deep concentration.

My arrow missed him by an inch, and he scurried away into the darkness.

"No!" I said. I was about to run after him, but Michael stopped me.

"Let it go, Brooke. That one's going to get away."

"But I never let them get away."

"There's a first for everything," he said, releasing my arm.

I struggled between indecision. Should I stay or should I go? Michael kept his gaze on me, warning me to stay. So I did. That is, until the impulsive side of me itched at my nerves and I began sprinting after the long-gone deer.

"Brooke!"

I was running through the forest like a maniac, my arrow ready in my hand, my bow in the other. The glove I was wearing was drenched with rain, but I didn't care. I _had_ to catch that deer. I was an adequate runner as well, and since my first arrow had already slowed the deer, I caught up to him immediately. I was surprised I knew what direction it would take.

The animal was in my view; I placed the arrow on the bow and prepared to shoot, when suddenly, something else got to the deer before I could let the string go. I wasn't sure if it was another animal. It was fast and blurry.

_What the hell was that?_ I thought, that being the only thought I had since I began my hunting. I ran ahead, hoping to catch what animal took a hold of my prey, when my bow and arrow fell from my hands in shock.

It was a man.

Or was it? He was devouring the little beast like he had been hungry for years. His posture seemed as if he was an actual animal, and then I saw his hair. It looked exactly like...

_Edward Cullen_.

He swiftly turned around to look at me as if my thoughts were spoken aloud; his eyes were black with rage and hunger and all things evil. He looked like a monster.

My breathing intensified, my heart pounding with too much force, like I was about to have a heart attack. I saw him stand up from his attack position, his mouth painted in blood. He licked it off, his eyes never leaving mine. Right then, Alice Cullen jumped in from the trees and into the area. Right after her was Jasper and Bella. They impossibly _jumped_ from the trees. _Jumped!_

Jasper stepped forward, and I stepped back, immediately feeling warm and fuzzy inside. I suddenly felt tired and a little bit dizzy.

"Wait! I'm...I'm..." I could feel the heaviness of my eyelids only getting thicker with each second. Whatever was happening, I was sure it wasn't me. I have never fainted in my life, and I wasn't going to start now.

"Jasper, let her speak." Edward was the one who spoke.

The dizziness lifted, but my eyes were still on the verge of closing. "My...my name," I began, unsure where I was headed with that.

"We know your name. Brooke Newman, correct?" Jasper said. It sounded like he was punishing me.

"No, no." I drifted into sleep for a split second, then revived myself. "My name is Brooke...Newton." I said. I tried to look into their faces, but I couldn't bring myself to complete that action.

"Jasper," Bella spoke.

Abruptly, I was wide-awake. The first thing I did was look at Bella and meet her gaze. "My name is Brooklyn Annabel Newton. My grandfather is Mike Newton, from Forks, Washington."

As soon as I said his name, all four sets of eyes looked edgy, worried, and wide with outrage.

"I suppose you want answers." Jasper narrowed his eyes at me, and immediately I felt wronged. They didn't do anything to me, why would they think I would do anything to them? Did Gramps start on the wrong foot with them?

"Uhm, I didn't know I get that option. Do you grant wishes, too?" I asked, sincerely curious. I wanted to know what else they could do, or what they were, or how they get to live for a very long time without getting old.

"This isn't a game," Jasper scolded.

"Alice, why didn't you see her coming?" Bella asked.

"I did. I saw her and her family out here hunting, but they were far away enough that it wouldn't have interfered with us. It was my mistake for taking that chance. I didn't see it until it was too late."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What? See me? You can see the future? Awesome." I should've been scared. I knew I was. I guess my way of hiding the fear was to seek for something that intrigued me, focus on that, and forget how I was in potential danger. "And that sleepy thing. Are you like, a sleep fairy, or something? Did you do that?" I asked Jasper. He just turned his head the other way, ignoring me.

"But Edward, didn't you hear her?" Bella turned to him now.

"I did not, and I'm wondering about that."

"Hear me? Are you guys like the monkeys? Hear no evil, see no evil, speak no evil? Is there a sleep no evil monkey? Alice sees, Edward hears... Uh-oh. Are you a mind reader?" I asked him, horrified of the answer.

He smiled at that. "Yes."

"Oh, man. Then you heard every word I said that time you...?" He heard my every thought, including that time I pretended he was a mind-reader and ordered him to stay if he was.

"Yes, I did." He chuckled softly. "I didn't know what to do, whether to listen to your command or ignore it. I was afraid you figured it out."

"I'm sad that I didn't. I would've stopped trying to make a fool of myself."

"You heard her before?" Bella questioned him sternly, cutting me off from saying anymore. Edward nodded. "Can you hear her now?"

Crap. He was going to listen to my thoughts. What do I think about? This was weird, never had I needed something safe to think about, for fear others would listen in. What if I thought about something private, like a secret not meant to be told to anyone? Or somebody else's secret? What do I do?

"Yes, I can." He smiled.

Oops. What did I say? What did he hear?

"Then why couldn't you hear her a few minutes ago? You should've been able to sense she was near, and turn away to warn us, right?"

"I'm not sure."

I raised my hand. "Oh. I might be able to explain."

Bella glared at me, angry that I interrupted their personal conversation. I let my hand down slowly. Gosh, if it were so personal, she would've made her voice softer, or whisper in his ear or something. It wasn't that hard. Could she possibly be that mean?

"Brooke," Edward cautioned.

"Oops. Sorry." I forgot about that. I had to watch what I thought about. "But about the not-hearing-me thing. When I go on hunting trips, I suppress my thoughts as much as possible. That way, they won't interrupt me."

I wondered who was the speaking-evil person, since Edward and Alice could see and hear it. Maybe it was Bella. Could she tell someone what to do? Whoa, then she'd be the most dangerous of all. I was wrong not to fear her first, instead of Emmett.

What can Emmett do? Rosalie? Renesmee? Did they all have powers? What about their parents? Was Jacob a part of this? Did he know about them? Did they do something bad to get these powers, like steal a sacred orb, or suck the life out of a powerful queen?

"I understand that. I have heard Brooke's thoughts. I hear them now," Edward explained. "Her thoughts are widely stretched. They center around many things, _too many_ things, and if she were to focus on hunting with them still inside her head, it would impede her focus."

"Uh, yeah. What he said," I agreed. He heard me the whole time, didn't he? I took his smug smile as confirmation.

"That doesn't solve our problem." Jasper looked at me; his piercing black eyes were—whoa!

"Wait, why are your eyes black now? Do you guys wear contacts to fit in with the people at school? Because if that's it, you might want a different color than yellow, because that's not normal."

"They grow black when we're hungry," Bella said, stepping closer. Edward took his hand and grabbed Bella's arm, restraining her from getting any closer.

I unconsciously backed away. "So, what? Do you guys drink animal blood for a living?" Animal blood. Drink. Hmm. I gasped hard as I figured out the truth. "Vampires? Omigod. No way."

"She knows too much, Edward." Alice looked at me with worry, but I didn't seem to be paying attention to what she was saying. I was excited and terrified that I was standing with a bunch of vampires, talking to them and figuring other things out, like their extra abilities.

"Do we kill her?" Jasper asked, and that's when I started to concentrate on the conversation.

"Kill me? I'm going to die? Already?" I asked, my voice a pitch higher.

"Humans aren't supposed to know about us." Bella inhaled deeply.

"Oh." An idea clicked in my brain. "Were you a human when Gramps knew you?"

She looked at Edward. "Yes. I was."

"Edward's the reason you became a vampire?" I saw him hold her hand.

"Yes."

"Edward, what shall we do?" Alice probed.

"Well, if you're going to kill me, you'd better do it quick. Michael's sure to be searching for me," I warned them. I didn't want to die, but I didn't want them to get into trouble, either.

"Shouldn't you be scared?" Bella asked, confused at my calm manner.

Suddenly, Alice immobilized, her eyes blank as she stared into the sky. She looked just as she did at lunch today.

"What is it, Alice?" Jasper asked, placing his hands gently on her shoulder.

"I'm not sure. But...she's involved with it somehow."

I looked around. "Me?" Everyone turned their faces to stare at my confused eyes.

"It's unclear. But I can't...I can't see anyone but her..."

Edward looked as absorbed as Alice was, and I realized Edward would be able to see what Alice envisioned through her mind.

"NO!" they both said abruptly in unison, their voices horrified and fierce.

"Brooke, where are you?" I heard Michael call out from the trees. Suddenly, I heard him grunt, and then a gunshot was audible, scaring the birds away from their comfort zone in the branches.

Immediately, I felt a burning sensation around my rib area. The flaming suddenly immobilized my body and I started to feel numb. I looked back at the Cullens, at their appalled faces, at their even blacker eyes, at their hungry stares, but they weren't looking at me. They were looking at my stomach. I followed their gaze to see a lava flow of red liquid soak through my camouflage jacket and drenching my hands as I touched it. The tender spot tingled where my hand became in contact with it, and it felt like I was looking at someone else's body, but feeling what they were feeling.

Bella stepped forward, hesitantly, but Edward had her in his clutch, and he tightened it, preventing her from coming any closer.

"Oh. My. God! BROOKE!"

I turned around again, now feeling intense pain from the movement, and I saw Michael with the gun in his hand. I couldn't hold myself perpendicular and I suddenly weakened my knees. An icy hand caught me, and I saw his yellow hair as I looked up, but I felt lethargic. I wondered if Jasper was making me feel that. What were those guys called? The ones who forced you to feel a certain emotion? I wasn't quite sure. I would have to search that once I had Internet access.

"Mike?" I heard Bella say. Michael looked up at her, then at me, his eyes aghast with guilt and sorrow.

He kneeled down to me though my head was still in Jasper's lap. Tears began streaming down his face like a never-ending waterfall. "Oh, God, Brooke! I'm so, so, _so_ sorry! I-I tripped a-and then I, and then I—the gun—it was in my hand, and I-I-I—I'm _sooo_ sorry, Brooke!" he sobbed as he apologized.

I realized then—I was the one who got shot. And Michael, my brother, was the one who shot me. Oh, a cruel world, it was!

"Please," he continued, "you have to help her! Call someone, something! Please!" I could barely perceive his words, his tears in the way of his dialogue, but I knew there would be no help. We were in the range of no service if anyone had a cell phone in hand.

"Edward, did you see it?" I heard someone say.

"But Alice—"

"Edward, she will die. My vision is solid now."

I wondered why I didn't feel sad. I was sure I would live through to tomorrow; the pain wasn't so drastic. Michael was just overreacting, probably. But then again, it could be Jasper, making me feel better than I actually was.

"It's the only way, Edward."

"What? What is? What're you going to do?" Michael's words were frantic, and his clasp became tighter on my arms as he spoke to the Cullens.

"Michael, is it? We have a way for your sister to...to subsist in this world," Edward sounded tormented, as if he were going against his will speaking those words to my brother.

"Okay, do it, whatever! Just help her, please!"

He hesitated. "But, if I do this...she will never be the same. She will not be able to see you or any of your family again."

"What? Wh-what are you talking...?"

Edward leaned down, looking intently into Michael's eyes. "Do you wish for that?"

Michael looked back at me with indecision in his stare, alongside the tears. It took a moment for him to answer. "Yes, please, just save her."

"You mustn't speak a word of this. Brooke needs to vanish, and you cannot tell anyone of this affair," Jasper added.

"Yes, I understand," Michael affirmed solemnly, his lips trembling. His eyes were still on mine, and I felt them closing, slowly but surely. "Brooke, I'm so sorry." He leaned in to kiss my forehead. "I love you, little sis" were his final words before everything turned pitch black.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Twilight—50 Years Later**_

_Part V_

"AAHHH!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs when I felt an agonizing, burning, inflaming, wretched sensation fill my entire body like I was in a steaming hot water bath, my skin boiling at the touch of the water. I continued this for several hours nonstop, knowing I was in a tunnel directed to hell. I had committed many crimes and I was no saint, but damn, I didn't think it would hurt so much.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" I bellowed.

My eyes were closed, and I was afraid to open them, for fear I would see the devil facing me. But, then again, if I were on a highway to hell, I would be seeing a lot of him, so I would have to get used to his grotesque face, right?

I slowly, vigilantly opened them, dreading that his sinister eyes would be right in front of mine, but what I saw was the complete opposite. There, sat a pale man, in his early twenties, very blonde hair, and a pleasant face. I remembered that the devil used to be the most beautiful angel, so maybe this was his disguise. But I wouldn't fall for his ruse.

I heard a muffled laughter beside me, but I couldn't see who it was and where it was coming from.

"What is it, Edward?" the pale angel-devil asked with a calm voice.

"She thinks you're the devil in disguise as a beautiful angel, trying deceive her."

The pale blonde chuckled lightly. "Imaginative, this one."

"Yes, very," Edward agreed.

**THE END.**

**THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO READ AND REVIEWED. **


End file.
